Shattered Dreams
by LauTheTucano
Summary: Arthur Kirkland tem 100 dias para "viver em pleno" e garantir a sua entrada no Paraíso... Se ao menos ele não fosse obrigado a ficar com um certo americano...  BritanniaAngelxUS
1. Prólogo

**A.N: Todas as personagens pertencem ao Hidekaz Himaruya, esse génio.  
>A "ideia base" da fic veio do anime Ginban Kaleidoscope que pertence a Rei Kaibara<br>A história pode conter ligeiras referência a religião, sobretudo Católica Romana. Não que seja muito importante referir isto, mas eu sei que algumas pessoas são demasiado sensivéis com esse assunto...**

**Ok, isto surgiu no meio de uma aula, e como tudo o que surge no meio de uma aula, tem qualidade duvidavel.  
>Aviso já com antecedência que não será actualizada com muita frequência (pelo menos para já) graças aos meus professores.<br>Falamos no final de capítulo porque senão ainda dou spoilers.  
>Boa leitura :3<br>(Para os que ainda não me conhecem, e antes que estranhem, eu escrevo em Pt-pt.)**

Estava um vento gélido naquela noite e Arthur Kirkland, o melhor aluno do 2ºano do curso de Literatura Inglesa de Oxford, tinha mais uma vez ficado até tarde na universidade a acabar um trabalho que o professor de inglês tinha pedido sobre Shakespeare.

Ele tapou a boca com o cachecol para evitar ainda mais o frio e olhou para o relógio, soltando um suspiro de seguida. Era já tarde, e o último autocarro já tinha passado a esta hora. Arthur não tinha outra opção senão ir a pé para o seu apartamento que fica a cerca de quilometro e meio dali.

Irritado mas resignado, ele acelerou o passo. Quanto mais depressa fosse, mais depressa chegava.

Ele já nem sentia as mãos apesar de estarem no bolso e a sua mente divagava sobre outros assuntos triviais como o que seria o jantar ou se ia ter tempo para jantar.

Ia a passar por um beco sem saída que ficava entre dois prédios antigos quando ouviu um grito vindo de lá. Ele ponderou continuar o seu caminho, mas o grito parecia vindo de uma mulher e parecia desesperado.

Ele pousou a sua mochila no chão e correu pelo caminho estreito deparando-se quase imediatamente com dois homens que bloqueavam a passagem a uma garota mais pequena.

_"Hey!"_

Os dois homens voltaram-se e fizeram uma expressão maldisposta:

_"Vai te embora antes que sobre problemas para ti."_ disse um deles ao pegar numa pistola.

_"Não! Por favor ajuda-me_!" gritou de novo a mulher que aparentava ter uns 20 anos e tinha cabelo castanho comprido preso com uma flor no lado esquerdo.

Arthur deu um passo em frente e , apesar de estar cheio de medo e adrenalina, respondeu-lhe:

_"Deixam-na ir em embora!"_

O outro homem soltou uma gargalhada muito estranha que soava a _"kolkol"_ e apontou a arma a Arthur:

_"E quem manda? Tu?"_

Num impulso irracional, Arthur começou a correr em direcção aos desconhecidos deu um soco no mais baixo e agarrou no braço do maior. O que foi socado caiu chão e cuspiu sangue mas antes que pudesse reagir a mulher começou a fugir e a gritar por ajuda.

_"Vamos acabar com isto Yao. Não podemos deixar testemunhas." disse_ o maior e com a outra mão puxou o gatilho da sua arma.

Arthur caiu ao chão ao sentir uma dor aguda bem no centro da sua caixa torácica. Ele percebeu logo que não ia sobreviver para contar a história. O desconhecido maior voltou a soltar a gargalhada bizarra , ajudou o mais pequeno a levantar-se e começaram a correr, desaparecendo da vista, já turva, de Arthur.

Durante alguns minutos Arthur não viu mais nenhum movimento e começava a sentir o liquido quente a escorrer pela sua camisola mas nem conseguia gritar para pedir ajuda. Ele fechou os olhos para tentar atenuar a dor. Será que a mulher tinha conseguido escapar?

Ouviu passos apressados de novo e sentiu alguém a cutucar-lhe o ombro.

_"Senhor? Por favor! Diga alguma coisa, abra os olhos! Chegou ajuda!"_

Era a voz da mulher que gritou. Ela estava a chorar? Nunca ninguém tinha se importado com o facto de ele estar ou não em perigo, porque haveria agora uma desconhecida fazer isso?

A vontade dele era de rir mas não tinha forças para isso.

_"Por favor...Diga alguma coisa_!" ele sentiu uma mão quente sobre a sua e depois sentiu alguém a levanta-lo.

Aos poucos, a sua sensibilidade começava a desvanecer, ele deixou de ouvir o choro da mulher e o silencio apoderou-se de tudo. Ele sabia que tinha acabado e que agora, não havia retorno.

##

O despertador tocava já há bastante tempo e Alfred Jones não tencionava nem desliga-lo e muito menos levantar-se.

Ele sabia que ia chegar atrasado e que ia ter de ouvir um sermão gigante vindo do seu melhor amigo, Matthew Williams, sobre como as aulas de física quântica eram importantes. Mas ele não queria saber, afinal, jogar Ps3 até tarde era mais importante que números quânticos, de certeza absoluta.

Ele tentava ignorar a música Pop irritante que vinha do aparelho mas não estava a ser bem sucedido. Com um grunhido levantou-se e atirou os lençóis para o chão. Espreguiçou-se e com um bocejo dirigiu-se á cozinha para preparar o seu pequeno-almoço.

Mal passou pela janela do corredor fez uma careta mal-humorada ao ver que estava a chover. Maldito Inverno. Não estava assim muito frio, afinal estávamos nos Estados Unidos, mas estar a chover significava ter de andar com um guarda-chuva durante o dia todo e ter de levar mais roupa.

Com um suspiro ele dedicou-se á tarefa de procurar comida nos armários.

Meia hora depois, ele já estava pronto para ir para as aulas. Correu para a paragem de autocarro e conseguiu apanhar por um triz. Mal entrou viu os seus dois melhores amigos: Matthew e Honda Kiku. Quando o viram acenaram e Alfred sentou-se ao lado deles.

_"Deixa-me adivinhar, quase perdias o autocarro... Outra vez."_ disse Matt.

_"Achas? Claro que não!"_

_"Ai não? Então onde está o teu guarda-chuva."_

_"Merda!"_ o americano praguejou. Ele ás vezes era tão idiota. Ele tinha visto claramente a chuva pela janela e com a pressa esqueceu-se de pegar no guarda-chuva. Onde ele andava com a cabeça?

_"Eu tenho um guarda-chuva no meu cacifo se quiseres."_ comentou Kiku.

_"Obrigada Kiku!"_

O seu amigo com descendência nipónica fez um sorriso e voltou a cara para a janela de forma a conseguir ver a paisagem.

O dia decorreu normalmente mas quando Alfred chegou a casa nessa noite sentia-se exausto e doente. Ele aqueceu um pouco de leite e deitou-se no sofá. "_Devo estar a ficar com gripe."_

Ele pôs uma mão na testa , que de facto, estava mais quente do que o que seria normal. Pousou a caneca já vazia em cima da mesa e encostou a cabeça á almofada. Fechou os olhos lentamente na esperança de que quando abrisse se sentisse melhor.

Quando o fez já estava muito escuro lá fora. Ele grunhiu e tentou olhar para o relógio. 22:37. Isso significava que já tinha passado a hora de estudar e de jantar oeque portanto ,mais uma vez, tinha estragado toda a sua rotina.

Para além da cabeça agora também as costas lhe doíam, ele tentou apoiar-se nos cotovelos e ao faze-lo teve um ataque de pânico.

Á sua frente, com uma expressão mal-humorada, encontrava-se um anjo. Um anjo verdadeiro! Com asas e toga grega.

_"Devo estar com a febre demasiado alta_." disse o americano entre uma gargalhada e voltou a adormecer.

**Eu nunca matei uma personagem e portanto não me matem a mim por isso (?) (perceberam o que quis dizer, espero.)  
>Eu vou tentar escrever o próximo cápitulo até sabado, mas tal como já disse, não posso prometer actualizações para já.<strong>


	2. Capitulo I

**A.N: Eu consegui escrever o primeiro capitulo esta semana graças á greve geral (por culpa dos cortes de subsídios e diminuição do salário dos funcionários publico) á qual a maioria dos meus professores aderiu e portanto tive muito tempo livre~**

Alfred acordou mas não quis abrir os olhos. Ele sentia algo frio e molhado na sua testa que o ajudava a refrescar. Ainda lhe doía a cabeça e para além disso tinha tido um sonho muito estranho, tinha sonhado com um anjo.

Abriu os olhos lentamente e logo reparou que já era dia.

_"Ainda bem que hoje é sábado."_

Ele sentou-se e ,de novo, viu um anjo. Mas desta vez ele estava a dormir profundamente todo enroscado como um gato no outro sofá. Alfred deu um grito e o anjo acordou sobressaltado olhando furiosamente para o americano:

_"SEU IDIOTA FAZ POUCO BARULHO!"_

Alfred tentava digerir as coisas. 1) Tinha um anjo em sua casa e ele nem sabia como isso era possivel. 2) Porquê na sua casa? 3) Porque raio o anjo falava com sotaque britânico?

_"T-t-tu és um anjo?"_

_"Não. Sou um humano disfarçado de pomba_." disse ele ao estender as suas asas e a espreguiçar-se.

_"M-mas os anjos não existem!"_

_"E não achas que eu pensava o mesmo?"_ respondeu-lhe com um tom irritado.

Alguma coisa no cérebro de Alfred fez 'click' e o americano colocou-se de joelhos e apontou para o anjo:

_"Como entraste aqui?"_

_"Não sei. Quando acordei estava aqui!"_

_"Não és nenhum assassino ou algo do tipo pois não? Nem um shinigami?"_

O anjo deu um suspiro e respondeu calmamente:

_"Pareço-te perigoso?"_

Só então Alfred começou a reparar nas feições do anjo. Ele era baixo, muito magro e com a pele branca, quase tão branca como as penas das suas asas. Os seus olhos eram verdes, um verde ácido. O cabelo era mais claro que o de Alfred mas dentro dos mesmos tons, vestia uma túnica branca com um cinto fino de couro e ,preso a ele, tinha uma varinha de condão com uma estrela na ponta. De facto, não parecia nada perigoso.

_"Não..."_ respondeu o americano sinceramente.

_"E-eu peço desculpa, fui rude..."_ a cara do anjo ganhou um tom rosado, _" Chamo-me Arthur."_ ele estendeu a mão ao americano, que a agarrou e abanou:

_"Alfred Jones."_

_"Hum...prazer."_

_"Hey, foste tu que me puseste esta coisa na testa_?" disse o americano enquanto segurava no pano molhado.

O anjo corou mais e coçou a cabeça:

_"Sim... Achei que fosse o melhor a fazer, tinhas a testa muito quente..."_

_"Thank you dude!"_ um largo sorriso apareceu na cara do americano. A ironia de ter um anjo da guarda na sua vida era demasiada. Calma... Na sua vida?

_"Arthur? Como é que tu-"_

_"Não sei, nem me lembro como morri." _ele não conseguiu encarar Alfred ao dizer isto.

O norte-americano ficou em choque temporário, é claro que Arthur, sendo um anjo, tinha de ter morrido algures, mas esse pensamento era bizarro. No entanto, o inglês pareceu ignorar o olhar chocado e continuou muito rapidamente:

_"Eu ouvi uma voz dizer qualquer coisa sobre viver em pleno durante cem dias na Terra para poder ter a oportunidade de viver no Paraíso."_

_"Mas porquê? Eras assim tão má pessoa na vida terrena_?" o americano soltou uma gargalhada.

O anjo fez uma expressão mal-humorada:

_"Claro que não seu idiota!"_

O cérebro de Alfred trabalhava a mil á hora, ele era uma pessoa de ciências e normalmente a ciência dava respostas a tudo... Ou a quase tudo.

_"Hey, porque não voltas para tua casa? Aposto que a tua família gostaria de te voltar a ver. Isso deve ajudar-te a ir para o paraíso, ou lá o que seja."_

Arthur olhou para o chão durante alguns momentos e respondeu-lhe sem emoção nenhuma:

_"É...Se calhar deve ser isso... Tenho de voltar para casa."_

_"Tu pareces britânico..."_

_"É porque sou mesmo, seu ignorante."_

_"Mas estamos na América... Como tencionas voltar? A voar?"_

_"Não é má ideia! Obrigado."_

_"Hum, então... Boa sorte Arthur. Gostei de te conhecer...acho."_

_"Adeus Alfred."_ o anjo sorriu-lhe e voltou-se para a janela. Abriu-a e sentou-se no parapeito. Ele não tinha a certeza de conseguir fazer isto, mas ia tentar. Engoliu em seco e olhou para baixo. Estava no terceiro ou quarto piso, não conseguia especificar, mas sabia que caso não conseguisse voar a queda seria dolorosa. Caso corresse mal o pior que podia acontecer... Ele já estava morto não já? Então nada de pior podia acontecer!

Relativamente apreensivo, respirou fundo e saltou. Abriu as asas graciosamente e por momentos ficou a planar. Mais confiante agora, começou a bater as asas mas o seu pânico começou a aumentar ao ver que o chão se aproximava cada vez mais rapidamente.

Não teve muito tempo para pensar. Ao ouvir um berro de Alfred, voltou-se de costas para o chão mesmo a tempo da queda e embateu no solo com alguma força. Sentiu uma dor horrível vinda de um lugar estranho. Seria uma asa? Fechou os olhos para ignorar a dor. Era um truque que resultava sempre...

_"Arthur!"_ o americano abriu a porta das traseiras passado alguns momentos e correu na sua direcção _"Estás bem?"_

_"O que te parece idiota?"_

_"Calma, eu ajudo-te."_ o americano tentou pegar nele como uma noiva, mas as asas dificultavam a tarefa. _ "Consegues fechar as asas?"_

_"Ugh acho que a direita está partida."_

_"Não dá para fazeres essas coisas desaparecerem? Magia? "_

_"N-não sei..."_ ele pegou na varinha de condão e a tremer apontou para as suas asas. Ao principio nada aconteceu, mas logo uma luz ténue saiu da varinha e as suas asas começaram a desaparecer tornando-se num pó cintilante.

Alfred pegou então nele ao colo, mas ele começou a debater-se furiosamente.

_"H-hey pousa-me! Já não me dói, as asas desapareceram!"_

"_C-como fizeste isso?"_

"_N-não sei."_ Respondeu-lhe com _sinceridade "Apenas desejei que elas desaparecessem…Acho. AGORA POUSA-ME NO CHÃO SEU IDIOTA!"_

O americano obedeceu e depois de pousar Arthur, viu que ele estava ainda mais mal-humorado e limpava a terra da sua toga branca, que agora estava suja. Apesar de ele ter ficado preocupado quando viu o anjo a cair, ele começou a rir-se a bandeiras despregadas, agarrando-se á sua barriga.

_"Que foi agora?"_

_"Eu... ahaha, nunca ouvi falar de um anjo que não sabe voar!"_

Dito anjo ficou muito vermelho e atirou-lhe com a varinha que ,com uma pontaria excelente, lhe acertou na cabeça.

_"IDIOTA!"_

_"Isso doeu!"_

_"A mim não!"_

_"Hey, estou com fome. Não queres entrar? Não me parece que consigas voltar para casa tão cedo..."_

_"Ok... se não for problema..."_

_"Claro que não!"_ O americano sorriu abertamente para o anjo.

_"Tch, as pessoas só são simpáticas comigo depois de eu morrer, pelos vistos."_ pensou Arthur indignado, enquanto seguia um americano hiperactivo de volta para dentro de casa.

**AN: Como explicar... Existem demasiados diálogos e eu odeio isso. tch.**

**Essa coisa das asas... Acho que é melhor ele ter a capacidade de as poder esconder, mas depois vão perceber porquê, acho.**


	3. Capitulo II

**A.N: Semana ocupada é ocupada. Eu tinha vontade de escrever isto sabe-se lá á quanto tempo. Mas aproveitei hoje, que a lareira está acesa e está quentinho aqui na sala, para o fazer.**

O ambiente era, no mínimo, estranho. Arthur não era uma pessoa virada para a socialização e Alfred não sabia como puxar assunto com o anjo que estava neste momento sentado na sua cozinha a almoçar. Ou melhor, ele não estava exactamente a almoçar, ele limitava-se a lançar olhares de desprezo que deixavam o americano demasiado constrangido para pensar no que fazer.

Decidido a ignora-lo, pegou em mais batatas fritas da travessa. Para desagrado do anjo, fê-lo com as mãos, e o britânico fez um estalido com a boca.

_"Que foi? A comida não está boa?"_ perguntou Alfred.

_"Só como comida americana se estiver a morrer_." respondeu-lhe o loiro menor com um olhar venenoso.

_"Mas tu não estás já morto?"_ o americano pensou em dizer alto essa afirmação mas algo na sua cabeça insistia que não seria muito boa educação falar da morte de alguém dessa forma. Ainda para mais quando a pessoa que morreu estava á sua frente. Tentou tirar esse pensamento da sua cabeça, pegou numa batata e disse a primeira coisa que se lembrou:

_"Que eu saiba, são os ingleses que têm fama de produzirem comida má."_

O anjo respirou fundo e agarrou na beira da sua toga com força. Ele tinha de aprender a controlar a sua fúria... Contar até 10 já não estava a funcionar.

_"Idiota! Não tires as tuas conclusões baseadas em estereótipos!"_

O americano olhou para Arthur e inclinou a cabeça de forma interrogativa.

_"Como assim? É o que toda a gente diz. Não é estereótipo."_

_"Em primeiro lugar, acho que tens de rever os teus conceitos sobre estereotipos e em segundo, NÃO PEGUES NA COMIDA COM AS MÃOS!"_

_"Que tem? Eu lavei as mãos antes!"_

Arthur levou a palma da mão á testa.

_"Para além de seres americano ainda és completamente idiota."_

Alfred franziu as sobrancelhas e respondeu-lhe num tom amuado:

"_Para quem disse que eu tinha de rever os meus conceitos sobre estereótipos..."_

O inglês ficou boquiaberto ao ouvir a resposta de Alfred mas não lhe disse mais nada. Não podia ferir ainda mais o seu orgulho.

Depois de almoçarem (mais Alfred do que propriamente Arthur), o americano arrumou a cozinha e voltou para a sua sala de estar para poder tentar estudar um pouco. Ao entrar deparou-se com Arthur a olhar pela sua janela, a mesma por onde tinha caído, apoiado com os cotovelos no parapeito da janela. Apresentava o aspecto irritado que tinha desde manhã mas agora tinha qualquer coisa mais.

_"T-tudo bem?"_ perguntou-lhe timidamente.

O inglês voltou ligeiramente a cabeça para olhar para Alfred e abanou-a afirmativamente de forma suave, virando-se de novo para a janela.

Tudo á sua volta apresentava um aspecto angelical e puro. Mas isso era óbvio.

_"De certeza? Sei que não nos conhecemos lá muito bem... Mas caso queiras falar..."_

Arthur soltou uma gargalhada que pareceu a Alfred demasiado falsa:

_"Não adianta de nada isso."_

_"Adianta sempre."_

_"Eu... Não sei o que sou, ou como posso voltar para casa."_

_"A voar não deve ser de certeza."_

O anjo não disse nada, mas Alfred sabia que ele estava irritado. E por falar em voar...

"_E as tuas asas?"_

_"Que tem as minhas asas?"_

_"Desapareceram para sempre?"_

_"Hum... Não sei."_ O inglês pegou na varinha de condão e desejou intensamente para que as suas asas voltassem.

Tal como da outra vez, mas num processo reverso, a partir de pequenos grãos de pó cintilante, asas brancas cheias de plumas perfeitas surgiram nas costas de Arthur. Este imediatamente sentiu uma dor horrível vinda do lado direito.

_"Merda! A asa ainda está partida_!" praguejou, caindo de joelhos enquanto tentava inutilmente dobrar a asa.

Alfred correu na direcção dele, ajoelhou-se junto a ele e perguntou desesperada e inutilmente:

_"Estás bem?"_

O inglês olhou para ele e sibilou:

_"O que te parece?"_

_"Não precisas de me atacar ok? Eu não tenho culpa nenhuma. Estava só a tentar ajudar." ele levantou-se lentamente sem desviar o olhar do inglês. _

_"D-desculpa...Eu..."_

_"Não as podes fazer desaparecer de novo?"_

_"Acho que sim... Mas assim elas nunca mais ficarão curadas..."_

O americano respirou fundo e falou com a maior calma possível ao ouvir um gemido de dor do anjo ao tentar inutilmente dobrar a asa:

_"Deixa-me ajudar."_

_"N-não obrigada."_

_"Anda lá, não sejas assim. Estou-te a poupar de mais sofrimento."_

Arthur procurou nos olhos do americano algum sinal de mentira. Não era normal oferecerem ajuda, o que ele esperaria em troca? Mas ele não tinha outra opção. Se queria tentar voltar para casa, a sua asa tinha de curar primeiro, e o primeiro passo para a cura era conseguir dobra-la e esperar que a articulação funcionasse normalmente.

_"Está bem então. Mas p-por favor tem cuidado. Isto dói muito."_

Alfred deu um passo em frente e agarrou com muito cuidado na asa do anjo. Ficou surpreendido com a suavidade e com a textura das penas. Eram muito macias e pareciam cetim frio ao toque. Lentamente começou a empurrar a asa para dentro. Ao sentir a asa a ser movida, Arthur gritou com dores e começou a praguejar.

_"Empurra isso de uma vez! Senão vai doer mais!"_

_"De certeza?"_

_"SIM IDIOTA, E RÁPIDO!"_

Alfred engoliu em seco e fez o que o anjo mandou. Em dois segundos a asa ficou dobrada conveniente mas Arthur tinha-se também dobrado sobre si numa tentativa em vão de suportar a sua dor.

Ao ver o inglês em sofrimento, Alfred agiu de forma instintiva e começou a esfregar a asa magoada. Arthur sibilou como um animal ferido ao sentir o toque quente, mas depois, lentamente, começou a sentir a dor inicial desvanecer até deixar de ser insuportável até passar a ser um incómodo, no sentido em que não a podia esticar porque sabia que a dor voltaria.

Quando viu que Arthur tinha acalmado, Alfred disse-lhe delicadamente:

_"Precisas de alguma coisa?"_

Muito baixo, o inglês respondeu-lhe:

_"Um banho."_

Alfred sorriu-lhe levemente e estendeu a mão ao anjo. Este olhou para o americano com algum espanto mas agarrou na sua mão e com uma facilidade surpreendente, foi puxado para cima, ficando em pé.

_"Podes usar a minha banheira. É naquela porta á esquerda. Eu vou buscar alguma roupa minha, pode ser que te sirva."_

Rodou nos calcanhares e dirigiu-se ao que Arthur presumiu ser o seu quarto. Ainda incapaz de pensar decentemente graças a experiencia horrível que tinha acabado de ter, Arthur aceitou de bom grado a bondade de Alfred.

Se calhar, ele tinha mesmo de rever os seus conceitos sobre estereótipos...

**A.N: Ficou... estranho...**


	4. Capitulo III

**A.n: Eu demorei a fazer uptade... Desculpem *run*. Anyway, desejo-vos um bom 2012. Espero que seja melhor que o ano anterior e que todas as memórias dolorosas passem a ser só isso, memórias.**

Os dias seguintes foram ainda mais estranhos. Como era fim-de-semana, Alfred aproveitou para mostrar a cidade a Arthur. E isso não foi exactamente fácil. Na primeira vez que saíram cá fora, Alfred notou que as pessoas pareciam ignorar Arthur. Ao principio não entendia porquê, nas quando uma senhora de idade lhe perguntou se era maluco por estar a falar sozinho, Arthur sugeriu que talvez estivesse invisível.

_"Mas eu consigo ver-te!"_

_"Bem, então não sei." disse o anjo, encolhendo os ombros."_

_"Então... sei lá... Experimenta fazer as asas desaparecerem."_

Arthur acenou afirmativamente e fez o que o americano lhe pediu.

_"Falta só testar."_

Estava um dia nublado, mas apesar das nuvens cinzentas, não estava a chover e Alfred mostrava a Arthur o Jardim Botânico da sua universidade. Estavam a tentar ver os peixes num dos lados artificiais quando passou um miúdo pequeno de mãos dadas á sua mãe que apontou para Arthur e comentou:

_"Mummy! Está ali um homem de vestido!"_

_"Shh, não se diz essas coisas!"_ ralhou a mãe envergonhada.

_"Mas mummy... É um homem! De vestido!"_

_"Fala baixinho! Não é educado falar de-"_

_"Mummy! Ele tem as pernas mais bonitas que as tuas!"_

A senhora fez um olhar chocado e puxou o miúdo:

_"Vamos embora rápido, que o teu pai deve estar a chegar."_

Curioso, Alfred olhou para o anjo a seu lado e viu que ele estava vermelho, muito, muito vermelho. E tanto podia ser de raiva como vergonha.

_"Fazer desaparecer as asas funciona."_ resmungou.

Foi então que Alfred percebeu o que era o _'vestido'_, que era sem mais nem menos, a toga de Arthur.

O americano não aguentou, e em pouco tempo estava já a chorar de tanto rir. O inglês estava capaz de o matar.

_"Não tem piada."_

_"Tem sim!"_ tentou controlar o riso e limpou as lágrimas á manga da camisola.

_"Acho que prefiro ser invisível."_ com um movimento rápido, Arthur pegou na varinha de condão e voltou a fazer aparecer as asas.

_"Acho que não há mais nada para te mostrar por aqui."_

_"Óptimo. Já estou farto de americanos."_

Alfred ignorou o comentário e continuou, _"Queres ir a algum lugar em especial ou podemos ir embora? É que amanhã tenho aulas e ainda tenho de acabar uns resumos..."_

_"Por mim, podemos ir embora."_

Iam a pé para casa. O silêncio era meio desconfortável e Arthur, mesmo sabendo que não tinha nada a ver com o assunto, perguntou timidamente:

_"Hum, estudas exactamente o quê?"_

Com um sorriso convencido, o americano respondeu-lhe:

_"Astronomia!"_

O inglês rolou os olhos. As pessoas de ciências têm sempre a mania que sabem e entendem tudo.

_"Isso é chato."_

_"Não é não! Astronomia é o melhor curso deste e dos outros planetas!_ ", ele riu-se da sua própria piada, _"Sou quase bom aluno, apesar de ser difícil."_

_"Quase bom aluno?"_

_"É... É que tínhamos de escolher pelo menos uma língua, e eu escolhi inglês avançado e sou um desastre com gramática e escrita."_

Desta vez, quem fez um sorriso convencido foi Arthur:

_"Se quiseres posso ajudar... Sou, quer dizer, era, o melhor aluno de Literatura Inglesa no 2º ano em Oxford. Letras são a minha especialidade."_

Alfred ficou de boca aberta com esse pormenor.

_"És o maior se me ajudares!"_

O anjo sorriu e aproveitou para pedir:

_"Emprestas-me alguma roupa tua? Não quero ser o 'homem do vestido' de novo."_

O americano desmanchou-se a rir mas concordou.

##

_"E pronto, neste caso usas o Past Perfect, como se fosse nas If Clauses."_

_"E aqui é o Present Perfect...certo?"_

_"Errado!"_

_"Ugh, deixa lá. Tenho sono já não entra nada..."_

O anjo resistiu ao impulso de bater com a cabeça na parede. Tinham estado naquilo desde o fim do jantar e já eram quase duas da manhã.

_"Eu vou dormir."_ , anunciou Alfred , levantando-se e arrastando-se para o quarto, _"Boa Noite."_

_"Boa noite..."_

Arthur estendeu o cobertor no sofá, a sua cama oficial e vestiu o pijama enorme que Alfred lhe emprestou.

_"Só faltam mais 97 dias..."_

Na manha seguinte, Alfred tinha aulas bem cedo. Ia para tomar o pequeno-almoço e viu Arthur dormir pacificamente numa posição enrolada estranha no sofá.

Como ainda não tinha feito nenhuma boa acção de herói (nem a cama), pegou com cuidado no anjo ao colo e deitou-o na sua cama tapando-o depois com os cobertores.

Arthur encolheu-se inconscientemente, enrolando-se em si próprio como um gato. O americano franziu o sobrolho e fez uma nota mental para dizer ao anjo que ele tinha muito má postura. Entretanto, lembrou-se que estava atrasado. Com pena de acordar o anjo, escreveu um bilhete, que colou na porta do guarda-vestidos e saiu, literalmente, a correr de casa para apanhar o autocarro.

Quando chegou á universidade encontrou logo Matthew, uma vez que Kiku tinha escolhido japonês como língua e portanto só tinha aula depois. Saudou-o e dirigiram-se para o piso superior onde teriam o exame de inglês.

Alfred tinha de admitir, os truques que Arthur lhe tinha explicado á pressa no dia anterior, estavam a ajuda-lo imenso na parte da gramática. Por isso, o exame correu-lhe muito bem.

_"Para quem acabou de sair de um exame de inglês, estás muito bem-disposto."_ gracejou Matthew, depois de terem terminado e saído da sala, que estava habituado a aguentar com um Alfred deprimido depois dos exames.

_"Ora essa, apenas me correu muito bem!"_ disse o americano a sorrir.

_"Aposto que usaste cábulas."_

_"Não usei não! Estou limpo!" _

Matthew fez um olhar desconfiado, _"Então deves ter um anjo da guarda, porque milagres destes não acontecem todos os dias."_

_"É... Mais ou menos isso..."_

O canadiano fez uma expressão engraçada e perguntou curioso, _"O que queres dizer com isso?"_

_"N-nada..."_ , respondeu o outro ligeiramente corado_, "V-Vamos procurar o Kiku, ainda temos 10 minutos de intervalo não é? Ele teve japonês agora, não foi?"_

Matthew suspirou, encolheu os ombros e seguiu o americano que ia á sua frente a falar sozinho.

##

Arthur acordou com o leve barulho da chuva que caía na janela. Abriu os olhos e viu que não estava no sítio habitual, a sala, mas sim num quarto moderno, com uma das paredes pretas e as restantes brancas, e estava deitado bem no centro de uma cama enorme, fofa e quente. Á sua frente, no guarda-vestidos embutido na parede, tinha um papel pendurado. Levantou-se e pegou no papel escrito com uma caligrafia saltitante:

_"Arthur:_

_Trouxe-te para o meu quarto porque o sofá parece-me desconfortável. Foi a minha boa acção do dia! Aproveita-a! Olha que a ultima vez que adormeci no sofá e acordei na cama tinha 5 anos. Man, há tanto tempo..._

_De qualquer forma, podes tirar qualquer roupa do armário (menos o casaco castanho e a t-shirt especial do Spider Man) e comer o quiseres da dispensa._

_P.S: Volto ás 13:10."_

Arthur sentiu a sua cara quente. Aquele anormal tinha pegado nele ao colo enquanto dormia desprotegido e indefeso. O que Alfred pensava que ele era? Uma princesa Peach da vida?

Mas bem, aquele sofá estava a dar-lhe cabo das costas, então ele acabou por ficar agradecido pelo gesto do americano...Ainda que fosse humilhante... E vergonhoso. Mas visto bem as coisas, se ele ainda estivesse em casa dos pais, o mais provável era acordar não numa cama fofa, mas sim no meio do chão caso algum dos seus irmão se lembrasse de o empurrar do sofá...

Os seus irmãos... será que sentiam a falta dele?

Ele riu-se com a própria ironia dos seus pensamentos. Afinal, ele já estava 'morto' para a sua família há muitos anos...

Olhou para o relógio e viu que eram quase onze e meia, o que significava que ele devia começar a fazer o almoço. Antes de ir para a cozinha, abriu o armário de Alfred para pegar em alguma roupa. Achou curioso as fotos que Alfred tinha coladas na parte de dentro do armário. Uma delas mostrava Alfred em criança, o que lembrou Arthur do seu irmão mais novo, Peter, pois eram bastante parecidos. Sacudiu a cabeça para tentar afastar a memória do seu irmão e pegou na primeira t-shirt que encontrou (para seu desprezo logo uma que dizia _"I 3 New York"_) e também numas calças de ganga e um cinto.

Depois de se vestir e ficar a reclamar que estava a 'nadar' dentro da t-shirt, o britânico fez a cama e foi para a cozinha começar a cozinhar. Ele esperava sinceramente não queimar nada...

##

No final da segunda aula, Alfred podia finalmente ir embora, uma vez que não estava inscrito nas outras disciplinas.

_"Matt, esqueci-me do guarda-chuva de novo, tens algum que me emprestes?"_

_"Não, desculpa..."_

_"Não tem mal."_

Estava tramado. Tinha começado a chover torrencialmente e ele tencionava ir a pé para casa, uma vez que só o próximo autocarro só chegava dali a duas horas e meia.

_"Vou indo. Até amanhã Matt!"_

_"Vais á chuva? Tu és doido!",_ gritou o canadiano, sendo totalmente ignorado, para variar...

Quase de propósito, a chuva intensificou-se e Alfred tentou correr mais rápido. Regra geral demoraria trinta minutos a chegar a casa num passo normal, mas a correr, Alfred acreditava que em quinze minutos devia chegar. A sua cabeça começava a doer, assim como os músculos frios, mas ele não ia desistir!

Arthur acabou de por a mesa e esperava que Alfred regressasse, mas o americano parecia estar atrasado. Sentou-se no sofá a ver Tv e a ouvir o barulho da chuva torrencial lá fora. Ouviu um estrondo atrás de si e levantou-se assustado voltando-se me direcção da porta. Completamente encharcado e a tremer violentamente, Alfred respirava ofegante encostado á porta.

_"O que-"_

_"Esqueci-me do g-g-g-guarda-chuva." _disse o americano a tremer.

_"Queres que encha a banheira e acenda a lareira?"_

_"Se n-n-n-n-não te importares..."_

O anjo encheu a banheira de água quente e ligou o radiador na casa de banho. Deixou Alfred entrar e foi acender a lareira e por a cama pronta. Passado meia hora, o americano saiu da casa de banho e como ainda estava a tremer, Arthur obrigou-o a deitar-se.

_"E o jantar?"_

_"Eu levo-te ao quarto, não te preocupes."_

O americano fez um sorriso cansado_, "Obrigado Arthur..."_

_"D-de nada... Eu apenas fiz comida para mim, mas exagerei d-demasiado na quantidade, então..."_

_"Sim Arthur... Obrigado na mesma."_

O inglês coçou a cabeça embaraçado e foi buscar um tabuleiro, onde colocou comida, água e pastilhas para a dor de cabeça que tinha no armário da casa de banho, e levou a Alfred.

_"Estou na sala... Caso precise de mim, chama..."_

_"O-ok... Obrigado..."_

O anjo sorriu suavemente e fechou a porta depois de sair.

_"Ele podia sorrir mais vezes...",_ pensou Alfred enquanto começava a devorar a comida_, "E cozinhar mais vezes também..."_

**A.n: A quantidade de aspectos bizarros neste cap é enormeeeeee. Mais uma vez, acho que ficou "apressado", mas tem de ser, senão não chega para os 100 dias...**


	5. Capitulo IV

**A.N: Alerta de aleatoriedade. Really. Outra coisa… estive a pensar… Era muito má ideia mudar o rating desta fic para +18 e inserir algum lemon nos capítulos mais finais? *foge***

_"Alfred!"_

_..._

_"Alfred! Acorda!"_

O americano abriu lentamente os olhos e grunhiu tentando ignorar a voz. Sentiu-se a ser abanado e suspirou.

_"Alfred! Telefone!"_

_"Hum? Quando? Quem? Atende tu!"_

_"Para ti idiota! Eu não posso atender, ninguém sabe da minha existência!"_

Ouviu um barulho irritante vindo da sala. Levantou-se bruscamente, ficando tonto e ganhando consciência da sua dor de cabeça. Foi o mais depressa que conseguiu e atendeu o aparelho:

_"Sim?"_ , disse tentando controlar um bocejo.

_"Alfred? Bom dia."_

_"Matt? O que se passa?"_

_"Estou só a ligar-te para saber se estás bem , como faltaste ás aulas..."_

Faltar ás aulas? Olhou para Arthur que se encontrava agora de costas na cozinha a fazer o almoço.

_"Eu estou só constipado... Nada de especial..."_

No outro lado da linha, o canadiano suspirou e disse reprovadoramente, _"Irresponsável! Não devias ter ido á chuva ontem..."_

_"Deixa lá... Agora já passou."_

_"No final do almoço vou-te visitar ok? Tu sozinho e doente és perigoso..."_

_"Sozinho? Mas está aqui o Art- Erm... quer dizer, ok... Tudo bem."_

_"Óptimo. Até já."_

_"Até já."_

Pousou o telefone e espreitou pela porta da cozinha.

_"Arthur? Desligaste o despertador? Porque não me acordaste?"_

O anjo olhou por cima do ombro e falou como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo:

_"Porque estavas doente."_

_"Erm... Obrigado. Ah, o Matt vem cá no final do almoço... Achas que podes ficar invisível? Era chato ter de explicar que vivo com um anjo..."_

Arthur riu-se mas depois ficou pensativo por alguns momentos e depois respondeu_: "Mesmo que fique invisível é impossível andar por esta casa sem fazer barulho ou chocar contra a mobília. O mais fácil é eu ficar lá fora."_

_"Nem penses! Ainda está a chover torrencialmente!"_

_"Eu não fico doente, nem morro."_

_"Mas ficas molhado e com frio."_ cruzou os braços , _"Tem de haver outra solução."_

Foi para o quarto e vestiu umas calças de ganga e uma sweatshirt gigante vermelha. Quando regressou á cozinha Arthur sugeriu:

_"Só se...Eu conseguisse encolher e ficar como uma miniatura. Se não fizer desaparecer as asas continuo a ser invisível mas como sou pequeno não faço tanto barulho."_

_"Isso era genial!"_

_"Vou tentar..."_

Pegou na varinha de condão e com um movimento rápido ela começou a brilhar. Arthur sentiu comichão na ponta dos dedos e viu tudo á sua volta ficar gradualmente maior. Os olhos de Alfred brilhavam de entusiasmo ao ver o pequeno anjo que estava agora do tamanho de uma barbie, ou talvez um pouco menor até.

_"Wow! Que máximo!"_

Arthur ficou ligeiramente corado e começou a gritar para ser ouvido,_ "Ajuda-me!"_

Alfred ajoelhou-se e estendeu a mão por onde o anjo começou a subir.

_"Que se passa?"_ perguntou, enquanto se levantava.

O anjo bateu inutilmente as asas e gritou-lhe furioso_, " Não consigo voar! Como é que me vou deslocar sem ser atropelado por gigantes como tu?"_

Alfred riu-se e Arthur tentou pontapeá-lo no dedo polegar, não provocando mais do que cócegas no americano.

_"Podes andar no meu bolso? Mas não tem de ser já. O Matt só vem daqui por uma hora portanto podes voltar ao normal."_

O anjo suspirou e voltou a pegar na varinha, mas desta vez nada aconteceu.

_"Acho... que a magia esgotou-se..."_

Alfred tentou evitar rir, mas não conseguiu, "_Parece que vais ter de ficar assim!"_

Arthur semicerrou os olhos e voltou a dar um pontapé no polegar de Alfred, _"ISTO É HUMILHANTE!"_

_"Bah, podia ser pior... "_

Pegou no anjo como se fosse um boneco, prendendo os braços dele enquanto o outro esperneava furiosamente e dizia palavrões e colocou-o no bolso largo da sweatshirt.

_"Hey! Isto está cheio de papéis! Podias pelo menos limpar!"_

"_Não são papeis, são rebuçados. E eu sei exactamente quantos tenho, se comes algum atiro-te pela janela"_ , gracejou o americano sendo logo de seguida mordido pelo anjo, _"Ouch! 'Tá quieto isso dói."_

_"É bem feito." _

Alfred foi para a cozinha tentar terminar o almoço que Arthur tinha deixado a meio. Depois de estar pronto, pôs a mesa para ele e lembrou-se que Arthur não ia conseguir comer... Então, colocou Arthur em cima da mesa e foi buscar um prato de sopa que ralou e pôs uma palhinha lá.

_"Deves conseguir beber assim certo?"_

Arthur acenou afirmativamente e sentou-se num copo invertido enquanto bebia a sopa pela palhinha.

##

Matthew chegou perto das duas horas da tarde e quando viu que Alfred estava com bom aspecto, passou-lhe um longo sermão sobre não dever faltas ás aulas se não estiver gravemente doente. Alfred não podia fazer nada quanto a isso, não tinha sido culpa sua e ele desconfiava que a magia de Arthur tinha alguma coisa relacionada com a melhoria súbita da sua saúde.

Passaram a tarde a conversar sobre vários assuntos, sobretudo as ultimas cusquices da escola e sobre os professores.

Durante este tempo, Arthur ficou sempre no bolso de Alfred, aquele idiota tinha-se esquecido dele. Pousou os braços fora do bolso e acenou para Alfred para tentar que o americano o visse, mas como não estava a resultar, começou a fazer barulhos estranhos.

_"Alfred, tens ratos aqui em casa?"_ perguntou Matt ao ouvir um guincho estranho.

"_RATOS? QUEM TU-"_ o anjo foi interrompido quando Alfred colocou a mão no bolso e voltou a prende-lo pelos braços, tendo cuidado para não magoar as asas, sendo que uma delas ainda nem estava curada.

O americano riu-se de uma forma falsa_, "Ratos? Claro que não Mattie ~ "_

Arthur bufou irritado e com algum esforço soltou os braços. A conversa entediante que os dois estavam a ter estava-lhe a dar sono. Ainda para mais, ele não tinha dormido quase nada por culpa de Alfred... Tinha estado á procura de uma forma de fazer baixar a febre o que fez com que a sua magia esgotasse...

Cruzou os braços e apoiou a cabeça neles, usando o polegar de Afred como almofada. Ouvir o amigo de Alfred falar era reconfortante. Ele tinha uma voz calma e pacífica, ao contrário do americano, que falava demasiado alto e mexia-se muito.

Depois de Matt ir embora, já perto da hora de jantar, Alfred decidiu que era seguro soltar Arthur uma vez que já não corria o risco de ser apanhado. Chamou pelo anjo, e como não obteve resposta olhou para o bolso e viu-o todo enroscado na sua mão.

_"Hum? Por isso é que tinha a mão tão quente..."_ pensou, enquanto se dirigia ao seu quarto e com cuidado pousava o anjo na sua almofada, que era maior e mais mole. Com a outra mão, tentou fazer com que Arthur o largasse sem acordar e quando conseguiu respirou fundo de alívio. Antes de o tapar com a ponta do lençol, viu que ele estava deitado encima de uma das suas asas, a magoada, e que ia acordar cheio de dores. Com ainda mais cuidado, levantou-o e colocou a asa de uma forma mais confortável. A outra asa tinha ficado meia dobrada, mas não parecia de forma desconfortável. Curioso, Alfred acariciou a asa boa com a ponta do dedo e isso fez com que o anjo se enrolasse ainda mais e suspirasse de contentamento no seu sono. O americano corou ligeiramente e voltou a repetir o gesto e desta vez, por reflexo, Arthur relaxou os músculos da asa usando-a como cobertor e sorrindo ligeiramente enquanto ressonava baixinho.

Vermelho como um tomate, Alfred tapou-o com a ponta do lençol e voltou para a sala. Tencionava estudar durante o resto do dia, uma vez que tinha perdido algumas aulas.

_"Espero que ele consiga regressar ao normal..."_

95 dias... Faltavam 95 dias.


	6. Capitulo V

Alfred tomava o seu pequeno almoço em paz, quando ouviu um guincho vindo debaixo da mesa:

"_PORQUE RAIOS NÃO ME ACORDASTE SEU IDIOTA?"_

O americano largou a sua caneca, respirou fundo e pegou em Arthur, pousando-o em cima da mesa.

"_Porque achei desnecessário."_

"_Para a próxima acorda-me!"_

"_Sim, sim."_ Respondeu, não prestando muita atenção, _"Porque não regressas ao tamanho normal?"_

"_Eu tentei. Mas parecia que não tinha energia suficiente. Vou esperar mais umas horas e tentar de novo."_

Alfred coçou o queixo, pensativo, e depois teve uma ideia:

"_Podias vir comigo para a escola! Como estás pequeno podes ir no meu bolso que não atrapalhas. Além disso, tenho só duas aulas antes da hora de almoço!"_

Arthur achou a ideia razoável, era melhor que ficar o dia todo a ver TV… Esperou que o americano acabasse de comer e depois subiu para o seu ombro. Recusava-se a ficar no bolso novamente.

##

A primeira aula era matemática. E Arthur odiava matemática.

Sentou-se perto do estojo de Alfred enquanto olhava para a janela esperando que o tempo passasse. Ouviu Alfred bocejar e olhou reprovadoramente para ele:

"_Põe a mão á frente da boca. Isso é falta de educação."_

O americano começou a rir-se e ignorou, voltando a bocejar desta vez só para provocar. No entanto, esqueceu-se de que estava numa aula e ainda para mais ninguém conseguia ver Arthur. Mas não havia stress, Alfred sentava-se no lado da janela na última fila. Era um lugar sossegado e ele tinha mais liberdade. Como a turma era pequena, não tinha ninguém na mesa ao lado mas á sua frente tinha Francis, um aluno francês de economia que tinha matemática em conjunto com a turma de astronomia.

Ao ouvi-lo rir-se, Francis voltou-se para trás com uma expressão curiosa, e Alfred sentiu a sua cara ficar vermelha.

"_O primeiro sintoma de loucura é falar sozinho… Ou rir."_

"_Hum… Eu n-não estava a rir sozinho. Foi uma sms que ma-"_

"_Alfred Jones!"_ chamou o professor, um homem de idade com um bigode engraçado, _"Vejo que está muito atento. Já resolveu o exercício?"_

Arthur tinha-se distraído com o diálogo entre os dois loiros e olhou para o caderno de Alfred para apenas constatar que ele não tinha resolvido a inequação.

"_Claro que já!" _

Arthur ficou chocado com o atrevimento de Alfred. Se o professor pedisse para o americano ir ao quadro resolver, ele estava feito. A inequação tinha uma aparência complicada, cheia de raízes cúbicas, letras e logaritmos…

"_Então faça favor de vir ao quadro resolver."_

Alfred fez um sorriso convencido para Arthur e dirigiu-se ao quadro branco. Mal pegou no marcador, começou a resolver o exercício sem qualquer hesitação. Tanto o professor como o anjo, estavam de boca aberta.

Quando terminou, passou o marcador ao professor, e este suspirou coçando a cabeça:

"_Para a próxima não vai ter tanta sorte Jones."_

Alfred voltou a sorrir convencido e dirigiu-se para o seu lugar, sentando-se rapidamente.

"_Tu… és inteligente?" perguntou_ Arthur incrédulo, _"Nunca pensei que alguém que não sabe nem conjugar verbos conseguisse resolver exercícios matemáticos."_

Alfred semicerrou os olhos, não tendo bem a certeza se aquilo era ou não um elogio e ia responder á provocação, quando se lembrou que não podia falar.

Pegou em Arthur pelas asas, sendo ferrado novamente no polegar, e pousou-o o seu caderno. Retirou um lápis do seu estojo e escreveu:

"_Se me voltas a ferrar, prendo-te no estojo. E claro que sou inteligente. Isso de conjugar verbos é que é demasiado inutil."_

Arthur rolou os olhos_, "Isso está mal escrito. Inútil tem acento no u. E nem te atrevas a fazer isso."_

Alfred voltou a escrever:_ "Estou cheio de medo."_

"_Nem te atrevas."_

Alfred sorriu maliciosamente e agarrou no anjo de forma a que ele não se pudesse mexer nem ferrar, tirou-lhe a varinha de condão e prendeu-o no estojo. O anjo gritava e fazia o estojo saltar. Alfred teve de se conter ao máximo para não rir e mais uma vez Francis olhou para trás curioso e encolheu os ombros.

Quando conseguiu controlar a vontade de rir, abriu o estojo e deixou Arthur sair. Ele vinha furioso, todo vermelho e as suas asas vinham cheias de apara de lápis. Se o olhar matasse, Alfred estaria morto.

"_EU VOU ME VINGAR DISTO!"_

Alfred pegou no caderno e escreveu, tentando não rir novamente:

"_Ok, ok. Devias ter visto a tua cara! Podes te vingar, tens 94 dias para isso :D "_

Amuado, Arthur foi para o outro lado da mesa e saltou para o parapeito da janela. Estendendo as asas e tentando tirar as aparas que tinham ficado coladas nas penas.

A voz do professor ressoava por toda a sala, mas Alfred não se concentrava nela. Olhava atentamente o anjo , que estava de costas para ele, a tentar inutilmente chegar á ponta das suas asas.

Alfred suspirou e estendeu a sua mão, tirando o resto das aparas nas partes em que Arthur não chegava. As asas de Arthur eram tão suaves… Acariciou distraído uma delas e Arthur voltou-se furioso, completamente corado:

"_Hey! Que pensas que estás a fazer?"_

"_Eu-"_

"_JONES!"_

Alfred saltou assustado e olhou na direcção do quadro:

"_Posso saber o que há de tão importante lá fora para que não tome atenção á aula?"_

O americano corou ligeiramente, olhou de novo para a janela e viu que Arthur estava voltado de costas.

"_Era uma… Uma mosca, professor!"_

Toda a turma se riu e o professor respirou fundo:

"_Uma mosca? Eu podia expulsa-lo da aula sabe?"_

"_Mas não o vai fazer… Pois não?"_ perguntou receoso.

"_Não. De qualquer forma a aula acabou. Podem sair. Não se esqueçam de trazer os exercícios resolvidos. Espero que isto não se volte a repetir Jones."_

Grande parte das pessoas levantaram-se e arrumaram as coisas saindo apressadas. Alfred sentiu perigo ao ver Matthew e Kiku aproximarem-se dele.

"_O que se passa contigo? Uma mosca Alfred? UMA MOSCA?"_

"_Matt, eu já entendi esta matéria. Sem drama ok?"_

"_Eu não faço drama! Tu é que tens andado doido nos últimos dias."_

Francis levantou-se, assustando Matt que nem tinha reparado nele, e sorriu enquanto pegava na sua mochila :

"_Doido é pouco. Ele esteve a falar sozinho e a rir-se a aula toda."_

Matt suspirou e abanou a cabeça negativamente, _" Mon Dieu…"_

Francis inclinou a cabeça ligeiramente e sorriu mais abertamente:_ "Parlez vous français?"_

Matt sentiu a sua timidez apoderar-se dele e apenas acenou com a cabeça.

"_Óptimo. Ainda bem que encontro alguém que saiba falar mais do que esta maldita língua."_

Arthur sentiu um arrepio percorrer-lhe a espinha. Aquele… francês estava a ofender a sua língua. Estava a pensar numa forma de o transformar num sapo ou algo igualmente repugnante quando viu Alfred a estender a mão na sua direcção de uma forma discreta. Cruzou os braços e semicerrou os olhos, mas Alfred apenas suspirou impaciente. O anjo subiu para a sua mão e trepou o braço dele até se sentar no ombro do americano.

Francis e Matt estavam a falar qualquer coisa em francês enquanto Alfred acabava de arrumar os seus livros. Só então ele deu pela presença de Kiku.

"_Olá Kiku!"_

"_Bom dia. Alfred, eu precisava de te pedir um favor enorme."_

Alfred levantou uma sobrancelha curioso. Kiku nunca pedia nada a ninguém.

"_Força, diz lá."_

"_Eu acho que a minha nota de inglês vai descer… Aquele exame correu muito mal… E eu tencionava repetir só que… O meu inglês é mesmo muito mau e sem ajuda eu não consigo. Como tu és 'native speaker' talvez me pudesses ajudar…"_

O americano piscou os olhos incrédulo e ouviu o anjo a rir-se no seu ombro. Ele era de facto native speaker… Mas o seu inglês a nível gramatical deixava muito a desejar, tal como Arthur tinha feito notar.

Arthur!

"_Tive uma ideia melhor! Eu não sou grande aluno a inglês mas o meu primo é. Ele pode ajudar-te!"_

"_Primo?"_ perguntaram em uníssono Kiku e Arthur , sendo este ultimo apenas ouvido por Alfred, obviamente.

"_Sim!"_ sorriu maliciosamente_, " O meu primo Arthur. Ele é de Londres e veio cá passar férias durante dois meses."_

Kiku ficou surpreendido e respondeu: _"Mas ele veio de férias… Eu não quero incomodar."_

"_Bah, não incomodas. Ele nunca faz nada de útil de qualquer forma!"_

Sentiu a sua orelha a ser puxada _e alguém_ a agredi-lo verbalmente com os piores insultos que se lembrava.

"_Bem, se não for problema… Agradeço a ajuda então."_

Alfred levantou o polegar e fez uma pose heróica, _"Sempre ás ordens! Encontramo-nos na biblioteca ás 3 da tarde?"_

"_Sim, pode ser."_

Deu o toque para entrada e Francis acenou a Matt e saiu para o corredor. Os três restantes, e Arthur, saíram da sala e foram para a aula seguinte, educação física.

A exigente professora tinha-os feito dar 5 voltas ao campo. Alfred era um atleta mediado, mas normalmente gostava de acompanhar Matt e Kiku porque assim podia falar com eles.

"_Hoje á tarde podíamos sair."_ Comentou Matt

"_Não dá. O primo do Alfred vai me dar explicações de inglês_." Respondeu o japonês.

"_Que primo?"_

"_O meu primo Arthur… Tu, erm, não conheces."_

Matt deu de ombros e continuou a correr, desviando-se de Gilbert e Ludwig, dois irmãos alemães que competiam para ver quem acabava primeiro.

Arthur estava sentado na camisola de Alfred que tinha ficado no banco. O americano tinha pedido para ficar lá porque assim não se esquecia do casaco. Aborrecido por não ter nada para fazer, e ainda amuado por Alfred fazer planos para ele sem sua autorização, Arthur começou a bater as suas asas para tentar voar, como não conseguia, saltou para a parte superior do banco e atirou-se para baixo enquanto as batia com mais força. A sua sorte era o casaco de Alfred, que estava a servir como colchão para ele não se magoar.

Saltou mais algumas vezes e depois deixou-se cair de barriga para cima,frustrado e cansado .Adormeceu passado algum tempo, enquanto via os alunos jogarem volei.

Acordou com o barulho de várias pessoas a falar e música. Esfregou os olhos e constatou que estava novamente no bolso de Alfred, mas desta vez, era um "bolso de canguru" o que significava que não podia ficar com a cabeça de fora sem cair. Sentiu-se quase claustrofóbico e ficou furioso por o americano ter voltado a pegar nele sem a sua autorização. Procurou a "saida" e viu que estava preso, uma vez que Alfred tinha as duas mãos nos bolsos do lado oposto. Rastejou para um dos lados e ferrou no dedo de Alfred, que tirou rapidamente a mão e bufou.

A sorrir maliciosamente, saiu do bolso e viu que Alfred ia sentado no autocarro. O americano vinha sozinho no fundo do autocarro e pegou nele novamente pelas asas e de forma discreta disse:

"_Se me voltas a ferrar ,prendo-te num balão e largo."_

Arthur levantou uma sobrancelha e fez um sorriso cínico:

"_Pode ser que chegue a Inglaterra mais rápido."_

O americano rolou os olhos e pousou-o na outra mão:

"_Eu decidi vir almoçar a casa , pousar as coisas e depois levar-te á biblioteca. Assim aproveito também para estudar."_

"Isso. Gostava de saber porque me metes nos teus assuntos e como é que vou poder dar explicações a uma pessoa que não me vê."

Alfred pensou por um minuto e respondeu no seu tom de voz alegre:

"_O Kiku é boa pessoa, não lhe podia recusar. Além disso, tu és visível quando não tens as asas certo? "_

"_Olha o meu tamanho."_

"_Bah, agora já deves conseguir regressar ao normal não?"_

O anjo encolheu os ombros e voltou para o bolso de Alfred quando o autocarro parou.

Já em casa, Alfred pousou Arthur no chão e foi aquecer o almoço para os dois. O anjo voltou a fazer magia e rapidamente voltou a ficar no seu tamanho original. Respirou fundo e voltou a usar a varinha, fazendo as suas asas desaparecerem.

Alfred voltou a entrar na sala e pousou as coisas na mesa de jantar. Viu Arthur a guardar a varinha e aconselhou:

"Podes ir buscar a minha roupa se quiseres. Andares de vestido não é boa ideia."

Arthur lançou-lhe um olhar venenoso e foi ao quarto do americano, vestindo as mesmas calças da outra vez mas no entanto pegou noutra t-shirt e num casaco castanho que tinha numa pilha mais atrás. Ele lembrou-se vagamente de Alfred ter dito da outra vez para não pegar num casaco castanho, mas como não tinha a certeza de qual, vestiu de qualquer forma.

Enquanto isso na sala, o americano ligou a televisão. Durante a hora de almoço era normal dar as noticias e a primeira coisa que ele viu foi uma jornalista de gabardine no meio da chuva e a tremer de frio:

"_A criminalidade em Inglaterra tem aumentado significativamente. Apenas este mês já ocorreram cerca de 10 homicidios tanto no coração da capital como nas cidades mais próximas, nomeadamente Oxford , Reading e até mesmo Southampton. A policia acredita no envolvimento da máfia russa no caso. Juntamente com um acontecimento semelhante em outras cidades europeias, perfazem no total, cerca de 150 mortes. "_

A este ponto, Alfred estava curioso. Ia chamar Arthur para ouvir o resto da noticia, afinal ele era de lá certo? Mas a repórter desapareceu do ecrã e surgiu um fundo negro a dizer "homenagem". Com uma música triste de fundo, várias fotografias passavam e mostravam os nomes das vitimas, idade e local de morte.

O americano pegou no comando para mudar de canal, coisas mórbidas á hora de almoço não era boa ideia. Apontou o comando para a televisão e a fotografia de uma mulher é substituída por outra. Um rapaz loiro, de olhos verdes e largas sobrancelhas.

"_Arthur Kirkland, Oxford , 23 anos."_


	7. Capitulo VI

**A.n: Afonso/irmão do António = Portugal , Luciano=Brasil**

A imagem de Arthur desapareceu tão rapidamente como apareceu e o americano continuou a olhar para a televisão incrédulo.

"_O Arthur foi assassinado…" _sussurrou, pousando o comando lentamente no colo.

"_Alfred?"_

O loiro levantou-se assustado do sofá ao ouvir o anjo chamar. Arthur apareceu na porta da sala e olhou com curiosidade para o americano:

"_Que foi? Parece que viste um fantasma."_

Alfred arrepiou-se com a ironia da situação e deu uma gargalhada seca:

"_Não… Não foi nada."_

Fixou o seu olhar no do Arthur e só depois reparou num pormenor:

"_Esse casaco…"_

Arthur piscou os olhos e depois lembrou-se:

"_Era este o que não podia pegar? Não sabia qual era…"_ rodou nos calcanhares para ir ao quarto trocar por outro, mas foi interrompido por Alfred.

"_Deixa lá… Tu és tão magro que nem há problema de alargar…"_

Arthur ficou com as faces rosadas e acenou afirmativamente, sentando-se para almoçar.

O americano sabia que Arthur estava morto, mas nunca lhe tinha passado pela cabeça que a vida dele tinha acabado de forma tão bruta e em vão. A repórter tinha referido problemas com a máfia russa… A máfia só matava as pessoas potencialmente perigosas… Seria Arthur perigoso ao ponto de eles terem necessidade de o matar? No que estaria Arthur metido afinal? Ele parecia boa pessoa. Se calhar rabugento e sarcástico, mas boa pessoa ainda assim. Ele estava curioso, mas não podia simplesmente perguntar a Arthur qual o verdadeiro motivo da sua morte.

Fez uma nota mental para pesquisar mais sobre o assunto e decidiu ignorar isso por algum tempo.

Depois de almoçar, apanharam o autocarro e voltaram á universidade. Apesar de ainda faltar quase uma hora para Kiku chegar, foram para a biblioteca na mesma, uma vez que Alfred tinha mesmo de estudar. Sentaram-se na mesa mais ao canto da sala, perto da janela. Alfred fazia os seus exercícios de matemática e Arthur deambulava pela biblioteca á procura de alguma coisa para ler.

Quando o nipónico finalmente chegou, cumprimentou Alfred e deu um aperto de mão firme a Arthur.

"_Sou o Kiku, prazer. Desculpe incomodar as suas férias…"_

Arthur sorriu e respondeu:

"_O meu nome é Arthur. Pode me tratar por 'tu'. Sem problemas, não incomoda nada."_

O outro coçou a cabeça e corou ligeiramente:

"_Obrigado. E pode tamb- podes também tratar-me por 'tu'."_

Arthur acenou afirmativamente e sentou-se, sendo imitado pelo japonês.

Alfred, que estava curioso a ouvir a conversa, levantou a cabeça e disse:

"_Vão ficar aqui?"_

"_Não podemos?"_ perguntou Arthur.

"_P-podem claro…"_

Arthur explicava com calma as regras gramaticais mais simples e Alfred estava constantemente a ser distraído pela sua voz e sotaque. O americano notou também que Kiku e o inglês se davam bem e, ao contrário do que acontecia consigo, Arthur não se irritava com os erros atrozes de Kiku… Muito pelo contrário, sorria ligeiramente e voltava a explicar.

Alfred começava a sentir-se frustrado. Fechou ruidosamente o caderno de matemática e suspirou:

"_Estou farto."_

"_Shh, pouco barulho. Estás numa biblioteca."_ Censurou o anjo.

"_Eu não fiz assim tanto barulho. Calma, ok?"_

Arthur semicerrou os olhos e sussurrou:

"_Num local de silêncio, qualquer barulho é muito incomodativo."_

"_Em primeiro, não está quase ninguém aqui. Em segundo, estás a fazer mais barulho que eu a falar."_

"_Seu-"_

Kiku começou a rir-se baixinho e os dois loiros olharam para ele curiosos.

"_O que foi?"_ perguntaram em uníssono.

"_Quem me dera que os meus primos e eu nos déssemos assim tão bem."_

Tanto Arthur como Alfred ficaram muito vermelhos e atrapalhados. Arthur tossiu ligeiramente e olhou para a janela:

"_Nós não nos damos bem."_

"_Pois não."_ Concordou Alfred, "_Eu já não falava com ele há…erm, dois ou três anos."_

"_Peço desculpa então. Mas como ele está com o teu casaco da sorte… Sempre pensei que mais ninguém para além de ti o pudesse usar."_

Quem começou a tossir desta vez, foi Alfred.

"_Ahaha, isso. É que-erm, isso era uma brincadeira… É … Eu-eu vou embora, já terminei."_

Alfred levantou-se e arrumou as coisas e Kiku fez o mesmo:

"_Eu também tenho de ir. Obrigado Arthur pela ajuda."_

Arthur desviou o olhar da janela e sorriu:

"_De nada. Sempre que precisares de ajuda avisa-me."_

"_Certo. Obrigado de novo."_

Despediu-se e deixou os dois loiros para trás.

"_Ele é uma excelente pessoa."_ Comentou Arthur.

"_Yup."_

##

Sentado num dos bancos do jardim da universidade, agarrado ao seu telemóvel, estava Gilbert.

Olhava fixamente o ecrã do aparelho á espera que magicamente aparecesse alguma coisa.

"_Ainda á espera?"_ gracejou Francis.

"_Não lhe digas uma coisa dessas que o Gilinho ainda fica deprimido."_ Brincou António sentando-se ao lado do alemão.

"_Parem os dois com isso."_ Pediu Gilbert, á farto de ouvir as piadas de mau gosto dos seus amigos.

Francis deu-lhe uma palmadinha no ombro, _"Calma…A Elizabeta não foge."_

O albino suspirou e guardou o telemóvel. Tinha passado uma semana…7 dias inteiros sem receber uma chamada, um sms ou até mesmo um e-mail de Elizabeta, a sua melhor amiga de infância.

Gilbert sabia que era difícil para ela ligar-lhe uma vez que ainda estava em Inglaterra… Com o seu noivo… Os pais dela eram demasiado conservadores e tinham arranjado um casamento entre ela e Roderich, um aristocrata austríaco que graças á sua linhagem fazia parte da família real. Para o alemão, mudar-se para a América não tinha custado… O problema foi deixar Elizabeta em Inglaterra.

Suspirou novamente e tentou pensar noutras coisas, mas a última conversa que teve com ela ao telefone deixou-o apreensivo. A máfia russa andava a assassinar pessoas indirectamente relacionadas com a família real… Ela tinha sido salva por um triz. Segundo ela, um estudante que passava na rua "estragou" os planos dos mafiosos e ela conseguiu fugir, mas no entanto o seu "herói" foi assassinado.

Depois desse telefonema, Gilbert ficou com o coração nas mãos… E se eles a tivessem conseguido assassinar? Ele nunca mais a veria e-

Não… Ele não podia pensar isso… Os seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por uma voz com sotaque pronunciado:

"_Aqui estão vocês… Hey bastardo, o teu irmão pediu-me para te avisar que não ia jantar hoje a casa."_

António quase saltou do banco:

"_Lovi! Onde ele está?"_

"_Não sei idiota. Ele ficou na sala de História a discutir com o Luciano."_

António sorriu de orelha a orelha e disse no seu típico tom alegre:

"_Isso significa que vens jantar comigo? ~ Não quero ficar sozinho."_

"_N-nem penses seu bastardo. Hoje tenho de comer em casa. O devorador-de-batatas vai lá jantar… Outra vez."_

"_Podiam fazer uma double date."_ Comentou Francis distraído.

"_É… E assim vigiavas o teu irmão."_ Murmurou o albino tentado concentrar-se no tema da conversa.

"_O meu irmão? O TEU IRMÃO! Esse-esse… IDIOTA anda a levar o MEU irmão para os maus caminhos!"_

"_Deixa lá Lovi… O teu irmão eventualmente tinha de crescer. Além do mais tens-me a mim quando te sentires sozinho ~"_

Lovino ficou vermelho como um tomate e começou a sentir a raiva formar-se quando viu o sorriso inocente de António passar a um sorriso convencido.

Francis e Gilbert olharam um para o outro e isso bastou como forma de comunicação. Levantaram-se os dois e Gilbert disse:

"_Eu tenho de me ir embora."_

"_Eu também!"_ acrescentou, com alguma urgência, Francis.

"_Mas já?"_

"_NÃO ME IGNORES SEU BASTARDO!"_

O francês e o alemão começaram quase a correr em direcções opostas. Nenhum deles era fã das explosões de Lovino, e os dois rezavam para que Antonio não sofresse agressões maiores…

Estava já a ficar tarde e Francis tinha muito para estudar e então decidiu ir embora.

Ia a sair pelo portão principal quando viu Alfred e mais alguém a caminharem um pouco mais á frente.

Exactamente quem ele queria.

"_Alfred!"_

O americano parou de caminhar e voltou-se.

"_Hum…Olá?"_

"_Francis. O meu nome é Francis. Peço desculpa por não me ter apresentado de manhã e por ter dito aquilo. Não era minha intenção ofender… Estava só a brincar."_

Alfred sorriu e respondeu de forma amigável:

"_Não tem mal, é na boa."_

"Oh, certo. Eu queria só perguntar-te uma coisa." Suspirou e olhou finalmente para a companhia de Alfred. Um garoto baixo, loiro, com umas sobrancelhas engraçadas e com os olhos mais verdes que Francis alguma vez viu.

"_Oh la la ~ O que temos aqui?"_

Arthur semicerrou os olhos ao reconhecer o francês. Aquele tinha sido o idiota que falou mal da língua inglesa durante a aula da manhã. O anjo sabia que era incorrecto julgar uma pessoa sem a conhecer, mas de uma coisa ele tinha a certeza: Ele não gostava de Francis.

"_É o meu primo Arthur… Ele é de Inglaterra. Erm, Arthur este é o Francis… Acabamos de nos conhecer."_

Arthur rolou os olhos e estendeu a mão para o cumprimentar, mas foi surpreendido quando o outro loiro pegou delicadamente na sua mão e a beijou.

"_É um prazer."_

A cara do inglês ganhou uma tonalidade avermelhada e ele ficou sem reacção. E Alfred não estava a gostar muito do gesto de Francis.

"_O que me querias? Diz rápido, senão ainda perdemos o autocarro e o próximo passa só depois das sete…"_ disse bruscamente ao puxar Arthur para longe do francês.

Francis sorriu maliciosamente e decidiu ignorar o gesto do americano, _" Quero só saber qual a tua primeira aula amanhã. Tenho de falar com o Matthew e esqueci-me de lhe pedir o número de telemóvel."_

Alfred pegou no seu telemóvel e procurou pelo número de Matt_, "Tens algum sítio para apontar? É mais fácil eu dar-te o número dele do que me andares a chatear."_

"_Certo, certo."_ Respondeu o francês enquanto guardava o número, _"Bem, obrigado Alfred. E Arthur…"_ olhou fixamente para o inglês_, " Espero que um dia nos voltemos a ver."_

"_Duvido." _Sibilou Arthur e pensou Alfred.

"_Ah, assim feres os meus sentimentos. Enfim, até amanha."_

"_Adeus." Murmuraram os dois loiros, que recomeçaram a caminhar._

Mal chegou a casa, Arthur anunciou que ia tomar banho. Tirou o casaco de Alfred e dobrou-o cuidadosamente pousando-o no sofá. Entrou para a casa de banho e fechou a porta.

Alfred olhou para o casaco e depois para a porta. Novamente para o casaco… E novamente para a porta…

Rodou nos calcanhares e foi ao frigorífico ver se havia alguma coisa para o jantar. Mas a imagem de Arthur na biblioteca não saía da sua cabeça. Para tentar ignorar, bateu com a cabeça no frigorífico.

"_O que é que está a acontecer…"_


	8. Capitulo VII

As quartas-feiras eram um dia terrifico para Alfred. Era o único dia em que ele tinha aulas de tarde... Ainda para mais Programação, aula que ele odiava por culpa do professor irritantes que dava apenas um ou dois exercícios básicos e depois ficava a aula toda sem prestar atenção á turma.

Arthur ainda estava a dormir, quase a cair do sofá e deitado em cima de uma das asas. O americano abanou-o suavemente até ele abrir os olhos sonolentos e rolar para o lado oposto.

_"Hum...Que foi?"_

_"Hoje vens comigo às aulas ou ficas aqui?"_

_"Ugh... Hoje fico. Senão ainda espanco aquele francês idiota."_

Afred fez uma careta_, "Logo de manhã a pensar nele?"_

Arthur pegou na outra almofada e atirou-a a Alfred:

_"Vai-te embora e deixa-me dormir!"_

O americano fez biquinho e foi tomar o pequeno-almoço, deixando o anjo a dormir.

Quando chegou à universidade, viu Francis a falar animadamente com Matt. E então, um pequeno conflito surgia na sua cabeça. Ele queria o francês longe do seu "primo"... Mas ao mesmo tempo, não queria que ele ficasse próximo de Matthew porque assim o canadiano ia troca-lo pelo francês.

Suspirou e tentou pensar outras coisas. E se Arthur não se importasse com a presença de Francis? Quer dizer, certo que dali a uns meses o seu "primo" ia "voltar para Inglaterra" e nunca mais ninguém o veria... Nem Francis, nem Matthew... E pior que isso, nem o próprio Alfred.

Abanou a cabeça para tentar sacudir os seus pensamentos e foi ao encontro dos dois loiros. A aula que ele e Matt tinham a seguir era Física, para contentamento de Alfred.

_"Bonjour ~"_

_"Bom dia Al!"_

_"Ugh, bom dia."_

##

Arthur decidiu que ia tentar voar, desse no que desse. Levantou-se mais cedo e desceu para o jardim.

A casa de Alfred era simples. Tinha três andares e ficava no final de uma rua sem saída. A casa ficava numa zona rural e havia montes e campos por todo o lado. Havia uma cidade a cerca de 30 minutos dali e a universidade de Alfred era o centro de toda essa pequena cidade, o que fazia com que ela e os arredores fossem praticamente apenas habitados por estudantes ou professores.

O anjo respirou fundo aproveitando o ar limpo. Ele durante quase toda a sua vida tinha vivido entre Londres ou Oxford e isso tinha-o habituado ao ambiente citadino que aquele lugar obviamente não tinha.

Verificou se não tinha nenhum vizinho por perto (não fosse a coisa dar mal) e pegou na varinha para tentar lançar magia de alguma forma para o ajudar... Mas nada aconteceu.

Decidiu então fazer o que lhe parecia mais racional: bater as asas de forma sincronizada e esperar que de alguma forma conseguisse levantar voo.

Durante quase meia hora, não obteve resultados... Apenas cansaço e frustração... Mas não desistiu, e após mais uma infinidade de tentativas conseguiu finalmente levantar-se do solo por uns centímetros.

O esforço estava a deixa-lo exausto e apenas tinha levantado uns 5 cm do solo... Não era o suficiente.

Deixou-se cair no chão de joelhos quando sentiu as pernas enfraquecidas. Algum tempo depois levantou-se foi para dentro. Tinha de tomar banho, fazer o almoço e vestir-se...

##

Alfred sentou-se entre Kiku e Matthew durante a hora de almoço. Os três almoçavam sempre juntos quando tinham aulas durante a tarde, mas parecia que o grupo tinha aumentado. No outro lado de Matt estava Francis e á esquerda de Kiku sentava-se Heracles, um aluno do História que era seu amigo.

Alfred sentia-se excluído e mal-humorado. Começou a comer sem grande vontade enquanto a sua mente divagava ainda sobre outros assuntos... Nomeadamente um certo anjo, que tinha ficado em casa... Suspirou e tentou concentrar-se na sua comida, enquanto ouvia os outros dois loiros a falar qualquer qualquer coisa em francês e ouvia Heracles falar das lendas dos Deuses gregos.

Depois do almoço, Kiku e Alfred foram para a aula de Programação. Tal como sempre, o professor deu um exercício para resolver e Alfred acabou-o nem em 15 minutos e decidiu que ia procurar mais informação sobre os homicídios.

Abriu o Google e procurou os sites oficiais dos jornais mais conhecidos de Inglaterra que ele se conseguia lembrar. Leu os títulos das notícias principais, mas nenhum se parecia focar naquilo.

_"Têm mais cinco minutos!"_ anunciou o professor.

Com mais pressa, o americano começou a abrir vários links aleatórios e depois lembrou-se de procurar no site da universidade. De certo devem ter referido alguma coisa, uma vez que não era muito normal ter alunos assassinados.

O seu palpite estava certo. No parte de notícias no site da universidade de Oxford tinha uma actualização recente.

Ele clicou e uma nova janela se abriu. Começou a ler atenciosamente e depois reparou que a notícia falava de um outro homicídio que houve, e desta vez, dentro da própria universidade. A notícia contava os pormenores e as opiniões dos detectives, e bem no final, fazia também uma referência a Arthur:

_"Após dois alunos terem sido assassinados, a universidade decidiu ajudar nos custos da cerimónia fúnebre e homenagear estas duas famílias depois de uma tragédia tão grande. Oferecemos às famílias um quadro com o nome do aluno e uma pequena dedicatória."_

Por baixo desse parágrafo tinha duas fotografias. A primeira mostrava uma senhora a segurar num ramo de flores e um homem com o quadro, e por baixo dizia_: "Entrega do quadro á família Myron". _

Na segunda, mostrava um senhor de idade com o quadro, e a legenda dizia_:"Devido ao facto da família Kirkland não ter aparecido á cerimónia fúnebre, o quadro foi entregue ao reitor que depois reencaminhará para os país de Arthur Kirkland."_

Alfred sentiu um "clique" na sua mente. Os pais de Arthur não tinham estado no seu funeral?

_"Acabou o tempo!"_ gritou o professor levantando-se bruscamente da sua cadeira e interrompendo o raciocínio de Alfred.

#

No final da aula, Alfred levantou-se rapidamente e foi o primeiro a sair da sala. Decidiu não esperar por Kiku nem procurar queria ir para casa e perguntar a Arthur directamente o que se tinha passado.

Quase corria em direcção ao portão. Atravessou rapidamente o jardim frontal da universidade e ia tão distraído que embateu contra alguém, derrubando a pessoa.

_"Ouch! Desculpe!" _estendeu a mão para ajudar o desconhecido a levantar-se e só então reparou que não era um desconhecido.

_"Arthur?"_

_"S-seu bruto! Vê por onde andas!"_ gritou-lhe furioso, agarrando na mão do americano para se conseguir levantar.

Alfred puxou-o para cima sem medir a sua força o que fez com que o inglês fosse bruscamente puxado, embatendo contra o seu peito, sendo apenas seguro por um meio-abraço.

O americano ficou corado e atrapalhado e largou rapidamente o anjo tentando arranjar alguma coisa para dizer.

_"O-o-que estás aqui a fazer?"_

O anjo, igualmente vermelho, abria e fechava a boca como um peixe. E então ouviram alguém chamar:

_"Arthur~"_

Ele semicerrou os olhos e sentiu os pêlos do pescoço arrepiarem-se.

_"Ugh... Francis."_

_##_

"_Explica lá outra vez como é que viemos aqui ter."_ sussurrou entre dentes Arthur enquanto apoiava a sua cabeça nas mãos e bufava pela milionésima vez.

Alfred , que estava a beber de forma ruidosa a sua Coca-Cola apenas para irritar, largou a palhinha e rolou os olhos, _"Porque aceitamos vir ao café do amigo do Francis."_

"_Aceitamos? Não. TU aceitaste."_

"_Relaxa Artie~"_

"_Não me chames isso! É Arthur. A-R-T-H-U-R, ARTHUR!"_

"_Ok, ok."_

O inglês voltou a bufar , afastou-se da mesa e encostou-se bruscamente ao sofá.

"_Podemos ir embora?"_

"_O Francis ainda nem trouxe a comida…"_

"_Ugh! Se sabia tinha ficado invisível!"_

"_Eu não te pedi para me vires esperar, pois não?"_

O anjo ficou corado e amuado. Suspirou e cruzou os braços enquanto olhava pela janela para observar o movimento na rua… Tinha saudades de Londres…

"Aqui está ~ " anunciou Francis pousando um tabuleiro na mesa sendo seguido por Matthew.

"_Demorou!" _

"_Alfred, sabes muito bem que o Gilbert é um anormal. E estando ele na cozinha, nunca mais somos atendidos."_

Ouviram alguém rir e Matthew assustou-se quando alguém lhe colocou uma mão no ombro:

"_O INCRÍVEL EU É UM COZINHEIRO GOURMET, E NÃO ATENDE QUALQUER PESSOA!"_

Francis rolou os olhos e bateu com a palma da mão na testa.

A esta altura, Arthur estava já completamente irritado e ia começar a reclamar que não era necessário gritar para que eles conseguissem ouvir. Apenas não o fez porque Alfred olhou para ele quase que a prever a situação e porque também ouviram um estrondo de tachos e panelas a cair vindas da cozinha.

"_HEY WEST, O QUE ACONTECEU?"_ gritou novamente o albino.

Da cozinha, uma voz forte e furiosa gritou:

"_FELICIANO! O QUE FIZESTE DESTA VEZ?"_

Novamente ouviram o barulho de panelas e desta vez uma voz mais baixa falou:

"_Eu-eu… Eu só ia fazer pasta…"_

"_FELICIANO!"_

Arthur e Alfred entreolharam-se mas rapidamente desviaram a cara, corados e atrapalhados. Novamente, Arthur bufou e enterrou-se no sofá.

As pessoas da América eram todas loucas.

**A.N: Obviamente que a parte do site de Oxford é inventado (quer dizer, é obvio que a universidade tem um site, mas … vocês entenderam.)**

**Não sei se ficou explicito, o café onde eles se encontram pertence obviamente a Gilbert e a Ludwig.**

**Acho que é tudo ~**


	9. Capitulo VIII

**A.N: É um headcannon meu o facto do Luciano chamar "Velho" a Afonso. Eu sei que isso seria mais obvio se isto não fosse num AU , mas é do hábito. E… Erm… desculpem a quantidade absurdamente absurda de diálogo… ;^; E a troca constante de POV's e saltos no tempo. **

Ludwig saiu da cozinha furioso e Feliciano seguiu-o.

_"Foi sem querer!"_ choramingou, tentando chamar a atenção do alemão.

Os quatro loiros que estavam sentados ficaram sem saber o que dizer e Gilbert apenas encolheu os ombros.

Ouviram um sininho e uma porta a fechar, voltaram-se todos na direcção do som quase em câmara lenta.

À frente da porta estava António, Luciano, Lovino e Afonso.

O espanhol e o brasileiro sorriram aos presentes e acenaram a Ludwig, mas Lovino viu Feliciano a choramingar a começou logo a gritar com o alemão:

_"Seu- O que fizeste ao meu irmão?"_

_"Eu-" _

_"Bastardo inútil! Fizeste o meu irmão chorar!"_

Ludwig abriu a boca para responder mas Gilbert falou mais rápido:

_"Vê lá como falas com o __**meu**__ irmão!"_

_"Gil, nós somos muito amigos mas modera o tom de voz quando falares para o Lovi ok? Caso contrário vamos ter problemas."_ disse António, meio irritado, deixando Lovino e Gilbert olharem para ele meios confusos.

Francis tossiu para chamar a atenção e todos se voltaram na sua direcção:

_"Creio que estas a ser demasiado bruto com o Gil. Além disso o Lovino não precisa de protecção."_

_"Hey, o meu irmão pode ser estúpido, mas tem sentido de justiça!"_ respondeu Afonso apontando com o polegar para o espanhol.

_"Então se tem sentido de justiça não necessita de defensores."_ cortou Matthew, assustando o português que nem tinha reparado que ele estava ali.

_"Acalmem-se ok? Loirinho, não diga essas coisas complicadas aqui ao velho que ele ainda morre com um nó no cérebro."_ disse Luciano, desviando-se mesmo a tempo da mão de Afonso que ia embater na sua nuca.

Alfred levantou-se e bufou bruscamente:

_"O Matt tem liberdade de expressão, pode dizer o que quiser porque estamos na Amé-"_

_"CALEM-SE TODOS!"_

Todos se calaram e Arthur sentiu a sua cara ficar vermelha quando viu que tinha toda a gente a olhar para ele.

_"Q-quer dizer... Eu..."_

Alfred ficou boquiaberto com a reacção dele. Para além de ser mal-humorado era explosivo? Boa...

Feliciano, o motivo de toda a discussão, estava escondido atrás de Ludwig e murmurou:

_"Eu só ia fazer pasta... Mas tropecei no tapete... E deixei cair tudo ao chão."_

Francis desviou o olhar e tentou não se rir e isso causou uma reacção em cadeia. Dali a nada, estavam todos a rir-se feitos idiotas com a excepção de Arthur e Lovino, que bufavam impacientes.

"_Bem, parece-me que é altura de apresentar toda a gente." Anunciou Francis, pondo-se de pé, e apontando para cada uma á medida que enumerava os seus nomes "Estes são o Matthew e o Alfred, alunos de astronomia. E aquele ali é o Arthur, primo do Alfred que ahm…"_

"_Estudav- Estudo Literatura Clássica em Inglaterra. Mas estou erm…De férias."_

"_Certo. Bem, este albino é o Gilbert e o loirinho ali atrás é o Ludwig. Eles são de Desporto. O Luciano e o António são de Informática… E erm, os irmãos italianos estão em Artes. Devem-se conhecer todos de vista não?"_

"_Esqueceu-se do Velho, ele é de Literatura também."_

Afonso respirou fundo e tentou falar com calma:

"_Se me voltas a chamar isso eu-"_

"_Você o quê? Vai-me bater com a bengala?_

"_Não vão começar outra vez pois não? Já não vos posso ouvir mais."_ Bufou Lovino, irritado.

Ludwig saiu de trás do balcão e aproximou-se do enorme grupo:

"_Vão querer juntar as mesas?"_

"_Isso é uma ideia incrível West!"_

Ludwig franziu o sobrolho, "_Sim claro. Mas tu ainda tens louça para lavar lá dentro."_

"_Ugh."_

##

As horas foram passando e eles acabaram todos por jantar no café. Inicialmente, Alfred tinha pensado que Arthur se ia fartar e ir embora, mas quando o viu conversar animadamente com Afonso sobre literatura ficou mais aliviado e sentiu-se menos culpado por não lhe estar a dar tanta atenção.

A opinião do americano sobre aquele enorme grupo de pessoas tinha mudado completamente após alguns minutos de conversa. O espanhol e o italiano que tinha deixado as coisas caírem na cozinha, eram extremamente bem dispostos e contavam piadas engraçadas que tinham lido num blog, o brasileiro e o italiano maldisposto tentavam decidir qual dos irmão ibéricos era mais idiota, Francis e Matthew conversavam sobre coisas sem importância e os irmãos donos do estabelecimento estavam encostados ao balcão. Um deles, o albino, encontrava-se alheio do que o rodeava e olhava de minuto em minuto para o telemóvel.

"_Eu tenho de ir embora…"_ anunciou Matthew levantando-se , sendo seguido por Francis_, "Amanhã tenho aulas cedo."_

"_Boa noite!"_ responderam todos e acenaram.

"_Arthur, vamos também?"_

"_Huh? Já?"_

"_Eu…erm… Tenho aulas amanhã também…"_

Arthur ficou pensativo por um momento e depois disse-lhe:

"_Vai indo que eu depois vou lá ter."_

O americano não gostou muito da ideia… Deixar Arthur ir sozinho ainda para mais durante a noite… Certo, ele era um anjo e teoricamente ninguém o podia matar mas…

"_Arthur…"_

"_Ugh, por favor…"_

Alfred suspirou e virou costas, dirigindo-se para a porta.

"_Até amanhã."_

"_Adeus Alfred! Eu depois mando-te um sms com o nome do site!"_ gritou Feliciano enquanto se levantava e começava a arrumar a mesa com a ajuda de Lovino.

Gilbert desencostou-se do balcão e entrou numa porta que tinha no seu lado direito saindo de lá com uma garrafa colorida nas mãos:

"_Alguém quer vodka para afogar as mágoas?"_

Luciano levou a palma da mão á testa e olhou de soslaio para o português.

"_Lá vamos nós…"_

##

- Alfred POV –

Duas da madrugada e eu ainda sem conseguir dormir. Eu podia estar a dormir profundamente a esta hora, não fosse a estupidez de Arthur. Não estou preocupado, claro que não, apenas me sinto meio irresponsável por o ter deixado lá sozinho… Sendo ele um anjo e ainda não conhecer muito bem esta zona… Será que conseguiu encontrar um táxi?

Olhei para o relógio novamente: duas horas e um minuto. Rolei para o outro lado da cama e tentei pensar em alguma coisa que me ajudasse a dormir. Ouvir musica… Ouvir musica ia ajudar.

Procurei pelo meu telemóvel no bolso do casaco e do nada ele começou a tocar. Atendi o mais depressa que pude.

"S-sim?"

"_Alfred? Desculpa incomodar… Podes vir buscar o Arthur?"_ disse uma voz, que me pareceu pertencer ao Feliciano.

"_O QUE ACONTECEU COM O ARTHUR?"_ gritei, estupidamente alto.

"_Nada. Apenas… Erm… O Gilbert tinha uma garrafa de vodka e…"_

"_Vou já para aí."_

##

-Normal POV-

"_Luciano… Acho melhor ires para casa." Suspirou o português pela milionésima vez. Totalmente arrependido de não ter aproveitado a boleia de António e Lovino._

"_Mas eu não quero!"_ soluçou o brasileiro, agarrando-se á mesa, _"Quero uma caipirinha!"_

"_Isso é para idiotas! Caipirinha é fraca! Pessoas incríveis como eu bebem bebidas incríveis!"_

"_S-seu albino estúpido, tens é de provar whisky irlandês!"_

Ouviu-se um estrondo e Alfred entrou ofegante pela porta.

"_Arthur! O-O que se passa aqui?"_

Ludwig saiu da cozinha e apontou para os três bêbados que estavam perto da janela e resmungou:

"_Esses anormais não aguentam a bebida e exageraram."_

"_É. Ainda para mais estão a fazer cenas tristes." _Concordou o português.

"_Ugh, desculpem o incómodo. O Ar- O meu primo é muito… Ele não está habituado."_

Ludwig rolou os olhos, como se afirmação de Alfred não fosse suficientemente obvia. Feliciano apenas acenou afirmativamente e voltou a esconder-se atrás de Ludwig.

O americano puxou Arthur , que resmungava, por um braço e levantou-o. Ao ver que ele nem se aguentava de pé, pegou nele como uma noiva e tentou desviar-se das tentativas de murros que Arthur tentava dar.

"_Pronto, eu levo-o embora. "_ olhou na direcção de Feliciano e Ludwig, _"Desculpem o comportamento dele." _

"Não tem mal. Foi tudo culpa do Gil de qualquer forma."

Alfred fez um meio sorriso e voltou-se para Afonso, _"Queres ajuda para transportar o grandalhão?"_ apontou com o queixo para Luciano. Afinal, o português era muito mais baixo que o moreno…

"_Não, deixa estar. Mas obrigado pela ajuda."_

Alfred acenou afirmativamente, pediu desculpa mais uma vez e saiu, voltando para o táxi que ainda o esperava cá fora. A sua sorte tinha sido que após alguma resistência, Arthur tinha acabado por acalmar

##

Quando chegou a casa, Arthur começou novamente a protestar e a tentar bater em Alfred. O americano tentava não se rir dos esforços frustrados do outro loiro, isso só pioraria as coisas. Olhou para o sofá onde estavam os cobertores cuidadosamente dobrados mas depois decidiu que ia deixar Arthur ficar na sua cama. Decerto ele ia acordar cheio de dores de cabeça e o melhor era ele estar no sitio confortável…

"Alfred?"

O americano assustou-se ao ouvi-lo falar. E olhou surpreso para baixo e ficou desconfiado ao ver Arthur quase a chorar.

"_Q-que se passa? Dói-te alguma coisa?"_

Arthur parecia diferente… Seria do álcool?

"_Eu- Eu não quero desaparecer!" _ murmurou, não conseguindo conter mais as suas lágrimas.

Uma espécie de dor emocional percorreu o corpo do americano e ele sentiu verdadeiramente pena de Arthur. Sim, ele ainda tinha vários dias na Terra mas mesmo assim, era algo mínimo comparado a tudo aquilo que ele poderia fazer se estivesse… vivo. Um pouco de afecto surgia em Alfred depois de ter ouvido aquela pequena confissão. Arthur, o anjo inglês sarcástico que dobrava sempre os cobertores certinhos, fazia chá todos os dias e cuidou do americano quando ele esteve doente, estava a chorar… A chorar porque não queria desaparecer…

Alfred pousou-o suavemente na sua cama enquanto afagava-lhe os cabelos e olhava fixamente para os olhos grandes e brilhantes do outro.

Gatinhou até se encontrar em cima de Arthur, apenas apoiado nos joelhos, e limpou com o polegar as lágrimas que caíam pelas faces do anjo.

_"Não...Chores..."_

Arthur engoliu em seco e tentou desviar o olhar, mas a mão de Alfred fez com que ele não pudesse mexer a cabeça. O anjo fechou os olhos e quase de seguida sentiu Alfred encostar a sua testa á dele, abrindo-os rapidamente por culpa do súbito contacto. Viu que o americano tinha uma expressão preocupada e isso causou nele alguma agitação. Não era correcto...Não valia o esforço...

Abraçou o pescoço do outro e agarrou-se a ele com a maior força que tinha...

_"Eu... Não quero... Desaparecer..."_

_"Shh..." _

A mão de Alfred voltou a afagar-lhe os cabelos e o americano não tirava os olhos do anjo. Não quando o inglês parecia tão agitado e assustado... Acariciou-lhe as bochechas e depois, muito lentamente, juntou os seus lábios aos de Arthur, aproveitado todo o calor interno que lhe era transmitido com o simples contacto. Sentiu o abraço de Arthur apertar-se ainda mais e decidiu aprofundar o beijo, passando de um simples roçar de lábios a algo mais apaixonado e enlaçou as suas pernas no tronco de Alfred e acariciou-lhe lentamente a nuca, deixando Alfred dominar a situação.

Mas então algo ocorreu na cabeça de Alfred: Arthur estava sobre o efeito do álcool. Ele certamente não se ia lembrar de nada no dia seguinte...

Largou-o bruscamente e tapou-o com os cobertores.

_"B-boa noite Arthur..."_

Não era correcto aproveitar-se de alguém que não estava no seu estado normal... E num recanto dos seus pensamentos, o americano desejava que Arthur se lembrasse do que aconteceu…

O anjo, ainda meio surpreendido pelas acções do americano, escondeu a sua cabeça na almofada e continuou a soluçar. Alfred saiu do quarto, fechou a porta e encostou a sua nuca nela. Passou a mão pelos seus lábios e sentiu a sua cara quente.

O que raio estava ele a tentar fazer?


	10. Capitulo IX

Na manhã seguinte, Arthur acordou com a sua cabeça quase a explodir. Tentou tapar-se da luz brilhante que vinha da janela, mas não adiantou de muito. Sentou-se lentamente e esfregou as têmporas... O que tinha acontecido na noite anterior?

Ah sim...Tinha bebido demais...

Começou a reparar no sítio onde estava: o quarto de Alfred.

_"Ugh, aquele idiota trouxe-me outra vez para aqui_..." pensou, levantando-se lentamente.

Olhou para o relógio e viu que já eram duas da tarde.

_"Alfred?"_ chamou, mas ninguém respondeu. Ia para a sala quando viu que tinha um papel colado na porta:

_"Deixei-te pastilhas em cima do balcão. Tenho de fazer um trabalho com o Kiku e por isso não venho almoçar (não sei também a que horas chego). -Alfred "_

Arthur franziu o sobrolho. Alguma coisa não batia certo...

Suspirou e foi buscar as pastilhas para as dores de cabeça. Ao entrar na sala quase que teve um ataque. Estava tudo desarrumado.

A mesa estava cheia de livros e aparas de lápis, os cobertores do sofá (que Arthur usava como cama), estavam no chão assim como a almofada, o tapete estava também fora do sítio.O anjo respirou fundo e foi tomar uma pastilha, mas quando voltou decidiu arrumar tudo. _" Que se dane a dor de cabeça"_ pensou. Desarrumação quase lhe causava dor física!

##

_"Senhor Jones, faça favor de fazer pouco barulho ao bocejar. Para além de ser falta de educação, o senhor está dentro de uma biblioteca."_

Alfred rolou os olhos e respondeu desinteressado:

_"Desculpe senhora Park. Não volta a acontecer."_

A bibliotecária fez um estalido com a língua e voltou a sua atenção para o computador.

_"Se quiseres podemos fazer isto noutro dia...Pareces cansado.",_ sugeriu Kiku pela milionésima vez.

"_Não, tudo bem."_

O americano não gostava de mentir mas... Ele apenas queria ficar longe de casa por umas horas. Dizer que estava cansado era quase uma brincadeira. Ele estava para lá de cansado. Tanto física como psicologicamente. Depois de tudo o que tinha acontecido na noite anterior, ele não tinha conseguido dormir.

Os cobertores do sofá tinham o cheiro adocicado a baunilha do anjo, o que dificultava o facto de ele estar a tentar tirar o dito anjo da cabeça, na televisão não havia nada para ver e então acabou por decidir ficar a estudar a noite toda.

_"De certeza?"_

_"Sim Kiku, não te preocupes comigo."_

Ainda relutante, mas sem vontade de insistir, o japonês passou-lhe um monte de folhas e começou a resolver os seus exercícios.

Depois de mais algumas horas a trabalhar, Alfred decidiu que não aguentava mais, despediu-se de Kiku e apanhou o autocarro para casa. Pelo caminho pensava na forma com que ia encarar o anjo... Sacudiu a cabeça para tentar não pensar no assunto e sim em outros assuntos, tais como a sala que ainda tinha que arrumar.

_"Cheguei!"_

Ninguém respondeu e Alfred ficou ligeiramente preocupado. Entrou pela sala e assobiou de espanto.

Tudo tinha sido limpo e arrumado. Não só a confusão que tinha em cima da mesa mas como também os vidros e pó dos móveis.

_"Arthur..."_

Pousou a mochila numa cadeira e viu que tinha um post-it colado no vaso, que agora tinha em cima da mesa:

_"Reparei que havia um lago no outro lado do campo e decidi ir lá explorar. Se demorar não te preocupes. -Arthur"_

Alfred sorriu ligeiramente ao ler o post-it. A caligrafia de Arthur era previsivelmente elegante e bonita. Olhou pela janela e viu que o sol ainda não se tinha posto e como estava um dia mais ou menos quente, decidiu ir ter com Arthur.

O lago que o anjo tinha referido ficava no lado oposto ao campo que tinha atrás da casa de Alfred. Era um sítio agradável pois era escondido e tinha uma pedra enorme que aquecia durante o dia e tornava-se confortável para deitar depois.

Pousou o telemóvel na mesa, trocou de casaco e foi a correr até lá.

O inglês estava sentado na pedra e atirava pedras mais pequenas para o lago que faziam um "plock" engraçado ao afundarem.

_"Hey, Arthur!"_

Ele saltou com o susto e fez uma careta.

_"Boa tarde para ti também."_

_"Estamos ressacados?"_ brincou Alfred, piscando-lhe o olho. Depois subiu para a pedra e deitou-se ao lado de Arthur.

O anjo ficou um pouco corado e voltou a cabeça, recomeçando a atirar pedrinhas novamente.

_"Hum... Porque vieste?"_

_"Porque este era o meu sítio preferido quando era criança. Tenho direito de cá vir não?"_

_"C-criança?"_

_"Sim. Esta era a casa da minha avó, mas ela ficou doente e foi viver comigo e com os meus pais para outra cidade. Entretanto ela morreu mas a casa ficou no nome da minha mãe e como ela sabia que eu ia vir para esta universidade, acabou por sugerir que viesse morar aqui enquanto não acabo o curso."_

_"Oh... Lamento pela morte da tua avó..."_

Alfred riu-se e abanou a cabeça, _"Eu tinha uns 10 anos. Já está ultrapassado."_

Os dois ficaram sem dizer nada por alguns minutos mas o anjo acabou por interromper o silêncio:

_"Obrigado e desculpa."_

Alfred sentou-se bruscamente:

_"Huh?"_

O anjo tentou não olhar para o outro e continuou a falar, desta vez um pouco mais baixo, "Por me teres ido buscar ontem e pelo transtorno que causei."

_"T-t-transtorno?"_ Alfred sentiu-se a corar, _"Q-qual transtorno?"_

Arthur esticou a mão e tocou na zona por baixo dos olhos de Alfred, que estava negra por culpa da falta de sono, com o dedo indicador.

_"F-foste-me buscar de madrugada, acabei por perturbar as tuas horas de sono... Ainda para mais tiveste aulas de manhã. Tch, que irresponsabilidade a minha..."_

Alfred piscou os olhos e suspirou de alívio. Arthur não se lembra de nada então... Deu a sua gargalhada característica e levantou-se.

_"Eu sou um herói. Ajudo as pessoas que mais necessitam."_

Arthur rolou os olhos e também se levantou.

_"Vamos para dentro?"_

O outro acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça e saltou da pedra. No entanto, Arthur saltou e bateu as asas suavemente, aparando a queda.

_"Wow, já consegues planar?"_

Arthur coçou a cabeça e deu um meio sorriso:

_"Mais ou menos."_

Quando chegaram a casa, Alfred lembrou-se que ainda tinha de agradecer a Arthur por lhe ter arrumado tudo, mas nem teve tempo para isso. Ouviu o telefone fixo tocar e correu para atender.

_"Sim?"_

_" Jones?"_

_"Sou eu..."_

"Estou a ligar do hospital para lhe dar a notícia que o seu pai sofreu um acidente de viação e encontra-se num estado crítico. A Sr.ª Jones tentou contacta-lo mas você não atendeu o telemóvel. Por favor venha cá que ela necessita da sua ajuda."

Alfred sentiu o seu coração quase parar e logo de seguida bater furiosamente.

O seu pai...

_"C-certo. Obrigado."_

Desligou o telefone bruscamente e procurou Arthur.

_"Eu vou só trocar de roupa, por favor transforma-te em miniatura."_

Foi a correr para o quarto, deixando Arthur plantado no meio da sala.

_"O-Oque aconteceu?"_

_"Rápido!"_

Arthur fez o que ele lhe pediu e rapidamente ficou no seu tamanho mini. Quando Alfred saiu do quarto, vinha pálido e assustado. Pegou em Arthur, um pouco brutamente, e pousou-o no ombro.

_"Alfred... Estás bem? Para onde vamos o que aconteceu?"_

_"Para o hospital..."_


End file.
